


Soft Beds and Cute Strangers

by goddesswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, House Party, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddesswan/pseuds/goddesswan
Summary: Who is this half-naked person in my bed?





	Soft Beds and Cute Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for Maya, [swanemma](https://swanemma.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Emma Swan is tired, cranky and slightly nauseous. It’s 11 o'clock at night and she should be returning to her home, crawling into bed with a cup of hot cocoa, and reading until she falls asleep. But, no. Instead of resting after a long stakeout, she’s going to David’s.

David and Robin got a new roommate, because Victor has become enough of a fancy doctor to afford living on his own, and what do you do when you get a new roommate? You throw a party and demand all your friends be there. At least, if you’re David and Robin, you do that.

She hasn’t met the man yet and doesn’t particularly look forward to meeting him at a house party (they’re fucking 26 years old, my god) where everyone is likely to be annoyingly drunk by the time she gets there. David had insisted she come though, pleading with her for what felt like hours to “at least make an appearance.”

She parks down the street—there’s no way in hell she’s parking her bug anywhere near someone drunk enough to hit it—and trudges up to the front of the house. When she opens the door, she’s greeted by a frustrated looking David with an uncomfortable looking Mary Margaret tucked under his arm.

“She’s not feeling well,” David says by way of greeting. “I’m taking her to her apartment because she won’t get any rest here. We’ll stay there tonight.”

“Ok, well I guess I’ll go—”

“No. You’ll stay here and meet Killian,” he says firmly and then walks off to find his car and deposit his girlfriend.

She walks into the house, determined to find the new roommate, shake his hand, and get out of there. But she doesn’t know what he looks like and her standing around, looking lost, trying to find him leads to Ruby finding her. Ruby finding her leads to loud squeals and forced shots.

Before she knows it, she’s been there for over two hours. She still hasn’t met the mystery man—apparently, he went our for a drink run at some point and a ridiculous number of people showed up making it nearly impossible to locate him. But she’s giving up because she’s tired and has had too much to drink—thanks to Ruby and her knowledge that while Emma may be stubborn, she also can’t resist a challenge, even one of the “I bet you can’t drink this in under this many seconds.”

She’s aware that she can’t drive herself home so she decides to go upstairs and crash in David’s bed. He won’t be using it anyway. Through her alcohol-addled brain, she notices that David’s room looks different. The bed has been moved, the comforter is darker, and his dresser is different.

She shrugs off the change, too exhausted to be bothered, figuring that when they were moving the new guy in, David saw it as a chance to do some feng shui. She yanks off her jeans, pulls hear bra out from beneath her tank top and crashes face first onto the mattress, promptly passing out.

—

Killian likes his new roommates. He really does. He likes all of their friends too. They’re all friendly and fun people.

He’s not too pleased though, that he had to do all of the after party, clean up work.

He doesn’t actually blame David for needing to take his sick girlfriend home. And he understands what it’s like to be drunk and horny around your girl, leading for Robin to be locked up in his room with Regina. But he’s still annoyed none the less.

After securing sleeping space for the especially drunk and throwing the rest of the guests out, he does just enough cleaning to calm his mind and keep away bugs. He decides to leave the rest for his new buddies to take care of in the morning. Their reasoning may be good for missing out on the joyous after party activities, but they’re not getting off the hook that easily.

He drags himself up to his room, ready to pass out, and is thoroughly surprised to find a half naked girl spread out across his bed. He recognizes her vaguely from having seen her throwing back shots with Ruby and Belle at one point in the night. But he never spoke to the lass, least of all had any conversation that would lead her to believe she should join him in his bed.

He contemplates moving her to David’s room but remembers that Belle and her girlfriend, Ruby, had called dibs on that space and doesn’t particularly want to disrupt that. His next plan of action is to go sleep on a couch downstairs. But that idea is halted when he realizes that there are already enough sloshed people taking up residence down there.

He’s drained and he doesn’t relish the thought of sleeping on the floor so he rolls the body over. It’s a big enough bed and she’s a tiny thing, he reasons, they should be fine to share for one night. He grabs a spare throw from the closet and arranges it over her half-nude form. He then places a pillow between the area of their hips, lays down on his back, and falls asleep, trying to ignore just how cute the body next to him is.

When he wakes in the morning, unaware of the time but knowing that it’s not too late because the sun is still slanting through his window at an angle that means before 10, he discovers his hand is trapped. He brushes some wild, blonde strands of hair out of his face with his free hand and looks over at the lass beside him. In the light of the day, he realizes that the woman is actually stunning. His favorite aspects are her cheekbones and the dusting of freckles across her shoulder. She’s lying on her side with one leg straight out and the other flung across his pillow barrier, her foot resting over his shin. One of her arms is tucked up under her head and the other is using its hand to grasp one of his, pulling it close and cuddling it to her chest.

Trying to remove his had only results in her clasping it tighter, peeling one eye open (the other is pinched shut by her arm) to fix him with a hard look.

“You’re not David,” she grumbles, her expression about thirty percent confused and seventy percent annoyed. He shouldn’t find it so utterly endearing but he does. Her eyes are so beautifully green and her brows are pinched in a way that can only be described as adorable.

“No, love.”

“What are you doing in his bed?” she asks, looking even more put out and he feels a gentle roll in his stomach.

“Well, you see, this is my room now and therefore, my bed,” he explains, trying to keep his expression neutral but unable to stop the small grin from forming.

“Oh,” she says, rolling onto her back and finally releasing his hand. After a few moments of silence, she says, “I guess that makes you Killian.”

“Aye, and who might you be?”

“Emma.”

Emma. David had told him all about Emma, how lovely and funny she is, how she’s like a sister to him, and how Killian was to keep his hands away from her. He can’t wait til his new mate hears about this.

He takes in her expression, still confused upon having just woken up and trying to process her situation, but also uneasy, her hands clutching the blanket to her chest. He rolls out of bed to open his dresser and find a shirt suitable for her. He finds a soft, faded Pearl Jam t-shirt and tosses it to her.

She eyes it warily at first as if it was some dead animal a cat had just dropped in her lap and not an article of clothing.

“It’s just a shirt, love,” he explains, softly and earns a small nod from her in return. She moves to pull the shirt over her head, causing the cover to slip down and he looks away to avoid the sight of her practically bare chest through the sheer fabric of her tank top.

“I’m just—I’m gonna go see if anyone else is awake,” he coughs and stumbles out of the room.

He finds the three people who had been passed out in the living room gone and only Belle awake when he gets down the stairs.

“Morning,” he says and moves to join her for a cup of tea.

“Good morning,” she replies, a soft grin on her face. “Fun night, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, lot’s of fun all around.”

They chat for a little while until Belle stops short in the middle of a sentence, eyes going wide. Killian turns to see what’s shocked her and finds Emma standing behind him, still wearing his shirt but with the addition of a pair of black jeans and a red leather jacket. She waves to Belle.

“I’m, uh, gonna get out of here,” she announces and then turns her gaze to him. “Tell David to call me when he gets back.”

“Bye, Emma,” Belle says cheerfully.

And then she’s walking away. That’s not good, he thinks to himself. He doesn’t want that. So, he lurches out of his chair to do what, he doesn’t know, but to go after her. She turns around, appearing bewildered to find him following her.

“I’ll walk you to your car,” he says lamely, having lost all sense of coherency at her wide, bright eyes directed at his face.

They walk side by side, quietly but only slightly awkwardly until she stops at a yellow bug.

“I guess we’ll be seeing more of each other.”

“I would imagine so.”

“Hopefully under different circumstances,” he jokes weakly.

She nods, opening the car door, and then shocks the hell out of him when she says, “I don’t know. The circumstances weren’t so bad. They might be repeated.”


End file.
